Generally, a tool magazine is arranged adjacent to a machine tool and accommodates a number of tools. A tool changer transfers one of the tools accommodated in the tool magazine to the machine tool, and at the same time receives a tool from the machine tool to send it to the tool magazine.
Tool magazines of various types have been developed. JP-A-4-300140 discloses a first prior art of the tool magazine, which includes a tool accommodating portion for holding a plurality of tools arranged in a matrix. The tool accommodating portion includes a plurality of plates which define a plurality of U-shaped cutout portions and are disposed one over the other. The U-shaped cutout portions eliminate use of additional adapters whereby the manufacturing cost is reduced. In this tool magazine, tools are held by the U-shaped cutout portions engaged with annular grooves in tool holders attached to the ends of the tools. When conveying one of the tools from the tool accommodating portion, the tool is held by engaging an adapter of a tool conveyer with a tapered shank portion of the tool holder.
JP-B-2710477 discloses a second prior art of the tool magazine. This tool magazine includes: a magazine base in which holes, through which blade portions of the tools attached to the tool holders can pass, are arranged in procession in the lateral and longitudinal directions and a holding means for detachably holding the tools are provided in the hole portions; and a tool conveying mechanism capable of moving in the directions of X-axis, Y-axis and Z-axis on the rear side of the magazine base.